


Нажать на спусковой крючок может любой дурак

by michigun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забавно, что его тоже зовут Гарри. Он носит сшитые на заказ костюмы, много курит, грязно ругается — Эггси от него в восторге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нажать на спусковой крючок может любой дурак

Забавно, что его тоже зовут Гарри. Он носит сшитые на заказ костюмы, много курит, грязно ругается — Эггси от него в восторге.  
За три года Эггси привязался к нему так, как не привязывался ни к одному маминому мужику, но это вообще-то и понятно, у него свои слабости, а у мамы свои, мама никогда не западала на крутых парней в отутюженных брюках и блестящих туфлях. Она и крутыми их не считала — тут тоже все понятно.  
Это все только его — засмотренные до дыр «Моя прекрасная леди» и «Длинноногий папочка», тот, что с Гейнор и Бакстером, и какие-то до смешного наивные фантазии в тринадцать лет. Придет мужчина в дорогом костюме, возьмет его за руку и скажет, что после рождения Эггси перепутали с кем-то в роддоме, что его настоящая семья — он и какая-нибудь симпатичная улыбчивая леди, пьющая вино только по праздникам, что теперь все будет хорошо, эти фантазии живы в голове Эггси до сих пор, и ему почти за них не стыдно.  
Эггси вырос и сам теперь носит дорогой костюм.  
Гарри — не тот, тот мертв, и ему Эггси носит на могилу цветы — отвел его в ателье и заказал «самый лучший костюм для самого лучшего мальчика», и хорошо, что это было не ателье агентства, потому что тогда бы Эггси стошнило еще в холле.  
Гарри Ричардсон, примерный семьянин, верующий протестант, ему за сорок, на самом деле уже почти пятьдесят, владелец фабрик где-то в Индии, сети магазинов мебели, соучредитель транспортной компании, этот же Гарри Ричардсон имеет слабость к юношам в хорошо сидящих костюмах, огнестрельному оружию и наркотикам и всё это может себе позволить в поистине грандиозных количествах, то там, то здесь прикладывая руку к товарообороту на черном рынке. За три года Эггси стал его главным наркотиком и его главным оружием.  
Они сидят в его кабинете — Гарри дымит сигарой, они не то чтобы очень нравятся Эггси, но он уже привык к их запаху; Эггси чистит револьвер.  
— А потом папа вышел из церкви, знаешь, вид у него был такой, будто он убил там семьдесят девять человек, так он устал после мессы, так сильно верил в бога, что каждое воскресенье его приходилось откачивать; и он вышел, а ему навстречу шагнул какой-то черный, ты знаешь таких, вечно суют свой нос куда не надо; шагнул и выставил вперед свою пушку, он просто перепутал моего отца с кем-то другим, такое бывало раньше, папу вечно принимали за кого-то другого, он мог бы работать шпионом с этим своим лицом; черный выстрелил, и папы не стало, а потом все покатилось в такую задницу, и вот теперь я здесь.  
Гарри любит эту историю, любит, как монотонно Эггси ее рассказывает и заканчивает всегда одинаково: и вот теперь я здесь. Он протягивает руку и гладит Эггси по голове, и Эггси улыбается ему, думая, что по сути он, Гэри Анвин, ничем не отличается от собаки — его даже не надо кормить, только не забывай гладить и повторять «хороший мальчик».  
Сегодня утром Мерлин связался с ним и сказал, что пора заканчивать, что его задание официально завершается этим вечером, и вот наступает вечер, и Гарри Ричардсон гладит его по голове и обещает:  
— Я найду этого черного, мой мальчик.  
— Я уже убил его, — отвечает ему Эггси с самой нежной своей улыбкой. — Пробил нахер левое легкое и смотрел, как он задыхается и блюет кровью.  
Гарри смеется, отняв руку от его лица, а где-то в коридоре раздаются сухие хлопки. Эггси смотрит на Гарри, Гарри смотрит на Эггси, потом они смотрят на дверь, как в плохом фильме, и Эггси думает, что вот оно, завершение его задания.  
Сейчас Рокс выстрелит Гарри в голову (в одном предложении слова выстрелить, Гарри, голова до сих пор вызывают у Эггси тошноту, господи, прошло ведь проклятых три года, за которые он научился притворяться самым верным щенком сраного олдскульного гангстера), и все закончится.  
Дверь открывается, и на мгновение Эггси слепнет от света люминесцентных ламп, он смотрит на длинный черный силуэт в белом сиянии, заторможенно понимая, что это не Ланселот, а потом видит лицо.  
И его тошнит, его всегда тошнит от страха, а когда видишь оживших мертвецов, что еще можешь испытывать, кроме животного ужаса.  
— Гэри, малыш, ты его знаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, поднявшись на ноги. Он остается таким фантастическим спокойным, будто к ним без стука зашел какой-нибудь курьер, и Эггси медленно качает головой.  
— Неа. Нет, босс.  
А потом Гарри, другой, тот, что был мертв последние три года, стреляет ему в грудь. Дважды.  
Эггси откидывается на спинку кресла и расслабленно закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как пропитывается кровью рубашка и как из легких выходит весь воздух, как его обволакивает ласковая теплая темнота. Где-то немыслимо далеко босс зовет его по имени, но у него нет сил отозваться.  
Как же глупо все вышло.

Он приходит в себя, потому что кто-то настойчиво повторяет его имя, снова и снова, так часто и долго, что оно теряет всякий смысл.  
— Босс, — выдыхает Эггси, пытаясь проморгаться. У Гарри слабое, чуткое сердце, вряд ли ему понравилось, что в его мальчика стрелял какой-то ублюдок.  
Он наконец открывает глаза и видит перед собой мертвеца, выдыхает, чувствуя эти мерзкие киношные трубочки в носоглотке:  
— Гарри. Я все-таки сдох.  
У Гарри Харта теплые, отвратительно живые руки для того, кто три года пролежал под землей. Он гладит Эггси по щеке и качает головой:  
— Нет, Эггси, ты не сдох.  
Эггси смотрит, как он уходит, и думает, какие же дерьмовые от этого обезболивающего галлюцинации.

Через две недели Эггси приходит в координаторскую — видит бог, у него есть о чем отчитаться.  
— Мерлин, что за херня.  
Мерлин поворачивается к нему в своем эргономичном кресле и смотрит, как на туповатую собачонку.  
— Ричардсон в тюрьме. Он своими глазами видел, как тебя убили.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — рявкает Эггси. Он чувствует себя маленьким и глупым, и у него чешутся кулаки.  
— Ты слишком привязался к нему. Мы не могли рисковать, нужен был, — он делает многозначительную паузу, всем своим сраным самодовольным видом показывая, что это его идея, — триггер. Чтобы напомнить тебе, на кого ты работаешь.  
Эггси вытряхивает его из кресла, схватив за грудки, и Мерлин не сопротивляется, позволяет трепать себя, как тряпичную куклу.  
— Триггер, — повторяет Эггси с мазохистским удовольствием. — Рисковать вы не могли. Слишком привязался. Я похоронил его, я три года носил на его могилу цветы, я рассказывал боссу, как моего проклятого папашу убил черный, и босс верил и называл меня бедным мальчиком, и я сам верил, что я бедный мальчик, ты слышишь?  
— Если тебя это беспокоит, могила осталась на прежнем месте.  
Эггси разжимает кулаки, резко, оглушительно обессилев; отступает от Мерлина на несколько шагов, заталкивает руки в карманы, под повязкой чешутся рубцы, и он морщится, будто вот-вот заплачет.  
— Где он? Не зашел ни разу, пока я валялся там.  
Мерлин, с гладким, как бильярдный шар, лицом, на котором не написано ничего, кроме номера, качает головой, ничего не ответив, и Эггси повторяет громче:  
— Где он?  
— В Иордании. В Исландии. В Гонконге. Он на задании, и тебя это не касается. Отдыхай.  
Эггси сплевывает на ослепительно чистый пол и думает, как здорово было бы сдохнуть там, в прокуренном кабинете. Насколько все было бы проще.


End file.
